thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Roddy (Alley)
Abby: The bar they hang out in after the Jonsey session day 207. Playing darts with Jonn was fun. Good challenge. And a good distraction from nearly getting murdered in a horrible ambush. Thankfully they didn't, and they got Larkin's dad back, and nobody was seriously hurt! Anymore. From what Roddy heard it was lucky they had two clerics around. But anyway speaking of Goro! He was no where to be seen. Roddy excused himself from the dart game- he was losing anyway- and poked his head out the back. Sure 'nuff, there was Goro. "Hey. You just gonna stand out there all night or what? S'warmer in here. And they have darts." Lina: ''' Goro didn't look up from kicking rocks against the side of the building, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Nah. What's the point of throwing darts if you're not hurting anybody with 'em?" '''Abby: "Okaaaaay thank you for that wonderful insight into the mind of Goro," Roddy said, rolling his eyes. Thought about going inside and leaving Goro to his sulk- but nah. He might need the company. "All right then," he said, coming outside and leaning against the wall. "What's so great about hanging around out here, alone, utterly failing to do anything to this building?" Lina: ''' "Fuckin' boring in there." And out here. And everywhere. He was too fucking worked up from the day's events to sit still, but too out of magic and helpless to go looking for more trouble. '''Abby: Roddy gave a pointed look at the rocks, a 'like this is interesting' look on his face. "Hey have you tried throwing one of those through a window? That might spice things up," he needled lightly. Lina: ''' "Vandalism? Not really my style." '''Abby: "Yeah, you're more a 'blast someone to smithereens' type," Roddy agreed. They'd all been fighting hard but Goro'd really lit into that one guy. Man. Made him glad they were on the same side. Lina: ''' "Yeah, if they're fucking trying to kill me or my friends," Goro said, like it was fucking obvious. Which it was. Pff, Roddy. '''Abby: "Or just in general. You're not really the non-murdery type." There had been that guy at the New Year's party- oh hey wait Roddy wasn't allowed to give Goro a hard time about that any more. Well, he wasn't though. It just came up. And Roddy hadn't promised (exactly because he knew something end up coming out anyway). Lina: ''' Goro paused his rock-kicking to grin at Roddy. "Well. Yeah. You got me there, Roddy." He went back to kicking. "At least I'm not one of those freaks who does it for fun." '''Abby: "Yeah- do you know how long that took me to figure out?" Roddy said. Ambled over and poked Goro's shoulder. "Like. That wedding speech. Freaking Mask. I knew you weren't a Helm cleric." Lina: ''' Goro flapped a hand at him and turned around to get himself out of poking range. "Hah. Roddy, I don't know what you're talking about." His shield was strapped to his back, so he grabbed it and tugged it around to point at Helm's gauntlet emblazoned across it. "I'm a Helmite, through and through. See?" He grinned again. '''Abby: Roddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Goro the Helmite, who fights for- law and order and has definitely never scammed people by asking for donations." Lina: ''' Goro pointed at him. "You got it. Sharp kid." '''Abby: Roddy grinned and shook his head. "Guess we're just lucky then. Got a 'Helmite'," and Roddy was dramatic so he airquoted and all, "instead of someone who follows-- I dunno. Loviatar, Mykrul, Bane or something." Mask. Now that made sense but was a lot less dangerous. Lina: ''' "God, though. That's the real irony of it, right?" Goro dropped the shield back into place and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, like he was planning to hang out a while. "Half those fuckers claiming to serve Helm--the half that leads the rest of them, no less--are actually following Bane. You know, I knew a few painfully sincere Helmites in my time at the Church, but they aren't the ones running things, I'll tell you that much." '''Abby: Oh- right. There was a bunch of Bane followers running loose in the city. Roddy crossed his arms, looking a little sick. "Yep. Irony. That's. Irony for you." Lina: ''' "Still taking the 'Helm's dead' thing kinda hard, are you?" '''Abby: "Not that," Roddy muttered. Which, okay yeah sure that wasn't helping but it wasn't like Roddy'd really... earned any favor from Helm anyway. Or would have if he was alive. Lina: ''' "What is it, then? Tell me what's eating ya." '''Abby: "Bane," Roddy said shortly. "There was. Cleric of him. At the circus. She uh. She was... scary." Lina: ''' "Huh." Goro wasn't sure what to think of that. Too bad they were spreading, maybe? Eh, who fucking knew how many followers that guy had. "Man, your circus sure had a lot of shits in it." '''Abby: Roddy let out a high pitched giggle, maybe a little hysterical-- (couldn't stop replaying the memory, so much blood, the monster in the middle of it). "We were a crime circus, what d'ya expect?" Lina: ''' "Mhm." Goro studied him for a while, considering. "I'm gonna fucking kill Amren, by the way. He's had more chances than he deserves. He's done." '''Abby: Roddy flinched. Yeah. Had to go here now. "I. I know," he said quietly. "Know that's... what needs to happen." But if it didn't still put a rock in his stomach the size of Skyport. "I'm not gonna help. I- I can't." Lina: ''' "Yeah, no. I... wouldn't expect you too." He worked his jaw around, wondering what to say. "Sorry, about all this. Must be rough." Goro couldn't exactly relate. He had a grand total of one family member, and she was the best person he'd ever known. He couldn't imagine a situation where everyone else wanted Amari to die and he just had to sit back and watch it happen. His birth parents? Pff, fuck 'em. What was the point in being attached to family members who weren't good to you? He just didn't get it. But Roddy was obviously hurting, and so was Larkin, and Goro knew he wasn't going to be able to talk either of them out of it. So he'd just try and be soft on them, for now. '''Abby: Roddy nodded shortly. "Yeah. It is." Now Roddy was the one kicking at some rocks. "He really is a terrible brother," Roddy said quietly. "Just. Hard not to care when. We spent most of every day of twelve years together. Not a lot of people in the circus was really fond of kids." Including their dad. "Few were- tolerant but. Y'know. Everyone was always so busy, nobody had much time for a couple kids. Specially destructive ones." Though that had mostly been Amren. Except then he'd blame Roddy and everyone would believe him. Really was the worst brother ever. Lina: ''' "Ah. Yeah, I get that. Same deal as fighting alongside people, right? Gives you a special kind of connection. Fighting to survive's the same way. Not that you were... eh, all I mean is--" Goro waved a hand dismissively. "Y'know, I was in some gangs when I was a kid, and you get this mentality of 'it's us against the world,' right?" He shrugged. "They're not my gang anymore, though. They had my back as long as we lived in the same run-down house, but that's not saying much. Now I've got real loyalty. I don't think I knew what that was, up until..." He wasn't sure he even wanted to finish that sentence out loud. Was kinda fucking depressing. '''Abby: "Until the Runners?" Roddy filled in. Could maybe even narrow it down further, but maybe he'd leave it at that. "Yeah. Y'know if you'd told me at the time I'd be glad about getting kicked out, and then thrown in jail, well, wouldn't have believed you. But hey, worked out well for us." Lina: ''' Goro snorted. "Yup. Hell if I can't relate to that. Life sure works in funny ways, don't it?" '''Abby: "Yep!" Roddy said. And then he remembered that for someone else in their team, life wasn't working out so well right now. "Y'know I dunno if Larkin'd agree, right now," he said quietly, glancing back at the door. Lina: ''' "Psh. Yeah. I got no idea what the hell to say to her, if I'm being honest. I was never a fan of her uncle, but I figured out me gloating isn't gonna help her." '''Abby: Roddy shifted restlessly. "Yeah. Y'know, when I was with the Firnashes- I knew it wasn't... good. But it was all I knew. Maybe. Maybe Larkin just needs some time to-- see. Different." Lina: ''' Goro nodded. "Yeah. Think so." He smiled at Roddy crookedly. "Hey. If I didn't know better, I'd say that was you showing some wisdom, just now." '''Abby: "You think so?" Roddy grinned a little. He'd been working on that, and seemed like it was helping. "Well Roddy Wisdom also says that saying that to her is a bad idea." Lina: ''' "Yeah, you're right about that. Heh, alright, let's try this: what should I say to her, then?" Asking Roddy for advice, that was a fucking riot. Life really was strange as hell. '''Abby: "Uuuhhh," okay now this was harder. "Well uh, I guess what I'd do was, try not to say anything?" he said slowly. "Just. Y'know. Be nice about it. She's just lost... her whole way of life and we know she's still got us but I dunno if she'd feel that way right now. Probably just needs some time." He hunched his shoulders. Did that sound as stupid to listen to as it did to say? Oh he hoped not. Being wise was overrated. Lina: ''' Goro narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Try not to say anything. Yeah, Amari said I should do that, sometimes. With some people. Weird." '''Abby: "Well I'm sure you can think of times you'd rather I'd have kept my mouth shut," Roddy said irritably. Lina: ''' "Hey. Good point. But I mean, I guess I think of it more in terms of wishing you'd say something better, not that you'd say nothing at all." He shrugged. '''Abby: Oh well. Huh. "I don't try to say stupid things," Roddy said quietly, staring at the ground. "Just. Y'know. Happens." Lina: ''' "Oh hell do I know how that feels," Goro said. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Just how we are, I guess. I mean, sure, we can get better, or whatever. But you shouldn't apologize for being the kinda guy who says what's on his mind." '''Abby: Roddy looked up, studying Goro a moment. When he put it that way... Didn't sound so bad. Roddy liked people saying things-- unlike Goro he wasn't that great at reading them to figure out what was up. "We have got better. Both of us. I haven't felt like punching you in- a while," he teased lightly, grinning. Lina: ''' Goro scoffed. "Maybe that's all you, learning how to develop some fuckin' perspective." '''Abby: "Hey!" Oh wait was that a compliment? "Uh, thanks?" Lina: ''' "You're, uh. You're welcome." Goro snorted and shook his head. Weird kid. '''Abby: Roddy squinted at Goro a second. Confusing weirdo. "Wait was that supposed to be an insult?" Lina: ''' "Nah, just an observation. Is everything either a compliment or an insult to you?" '''Abby: Roddy started to say something and stopped. "...I don't know I never thought about it like that." Lina: ''' "Huh. Interesting. Hey, let's test it out. I'll say something about you, and you tell me if it's a compliment, an insult, or neither. Yeah?" '''Abby: "Are you just trying to find an excuse to insult me?" Roddy asked suspiciously. Lina: ''' "Try me, and find out." '''Abby: Roddy didn't have to do this. Could just go back inside- maybe drag Goro in too- maybe try to cheat a bit to win that dart game with Jonn... But, hm. He was reasonably sure Goro'd lay off if Roddy really got upset- so why not? "Okay sure, hit me," he said. Lina: ''' "You're a tortle." '''Abby: Hey what was that supposed to mean-- oh. "Y'know I think you may have a point about everything being an insult or a compliment," Roddy said slowly. "Uh. So. I guess that'd be an observation, though." Lina: ''' Goro smiled. "Hah. Took you a second, didn't it? Alright, round two: you act younger than your age." '''Abby: "Hey!" Roddy bristled. "You don't even know my age," he muttered, crossing his arms. Lina: ''' "Oh yeah? What is it?" '''Abby: "...Eighteen," Roddy mumbled. Lina: ''' "Yeah, if you were like most humanoids, you'd be acting a lot older. So what do you think, compliment? Insult? Observation?" '''Abby: "Ins--" Roddy cut off. Hang on. Was that an insult. On the one hand, it was kinda mean. On the other, Jasper agreed with Goro, and Roddy-- well, Roddy really wasn't sure. "It's an insulting observation," he grumbled. Lina: ''' Goro threw his head back laughing. "Alright, fuckin', you win this fucking game. I can't top that. Hah!" '''Abby: What. Goro was laughing but Roddy wasn't sure if it was the 'laughing at him' type of laughing. "Yeah well. You're- you're confusing," Roddy said. Lina: ''' "Hmm. Observation, or insult?" '''Abby: Hey. Hang on. Goro was messing with Roddy. Which of course he was, Goro was like that. Well you know- Roddy was gonna mess back. "Well I meant it as an insult, but knowing you you'll take it as a compliment," he said haughtily, trying to suppress a grin. Not quite succeeding. Lina: ''' "Hm. You know..." Goro turned thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I did always used to like keeping people on their toes. Not so great lately, though. Turns out being confusing tends to... cause some upset to the people who care about you. I don't know. That shit's new for me." '''Abby: "Can you not stick to one mood for like two seconds?" Roddy said, throwing his arms in the air. "That. Confusing." Lina: ''' "Oh. Um." He thought about it. "Yeah, probably not." '''Abby: Roddy blew out an exasperated breath. Okay then. Mood swings it was. "Yeah well, I'm still figuring out how to family too. Hugs seems to work good-- unless it's Luci. D'ya want a hug?" Lina: ''' "Uh." Did he? Fuck. He was trying to pay closer attention to this shit since he'd told Hansel he'd speak up if he didn't like things. Roddy wasn't Hansel, obviously, but Goro was still building the habit of pausing to ask himself what he wanted. It was exhausting, frankly. He didn't want a hug, not exactly. But the fact that Roddy was offering seemed significant. Goro worried he'd fuck things up, maybe for good, if he said no. "Yeah. Yeah, a hug a would be good." '''Abby: Roddy grinned, pleased the offer was accepted. Maybe he wouldn't do one of those Dad bear hugs though. Work up to that. Instead Roddy looped one arm around Goro and pulled him into a half hug. This was nice. "I like liking you. Y'know. More than-- not." Lina: ''' Aw, this was sweet. Not exactly comfortable, but... a good sign, or whatever. (How the hell did you hug a tortle? Goro awkwardly patted his shell.) "I like liking you, too." '''Abby: "Hey uh. Sorry. About-- all that. Before." Roddy shifted lightly. "I think. I think you reminded me of... her. That cleric. Wasn't. Wasn't a good association." Lina: ''' "Oh." Huh. Goro wasn't sure what to make of that. "Reminded you of her in what way?" He never liked being told he reminded people of someone. Like how Mishka said Goro looked like his fucking ex, or whatever. It was creepy. People bringing their baggage and shit that he had nothing to do with. '''Abby: Roddy tensed up. Had an urge to shove Goro off. Get away. Except that Goro was safe, this was fine. "Y'know. The 'I skin people' way. The- scary way. Dangerous." Made his skin crawl even still, remembering it. Lina: ''' "Oh. Hm." Now neither of them were enjoying the hug. Goro eased away casually, trying to make it look like a natural end to things. "You know, for what it's worth, I've never actually skinned anybody." '''Abby: Roddy let him go, and started rubbing his arms instead. Studied Goro-- trying to shush that part of his brain that wanted to remind him that Goro was a really good liar. "Yeah?" he said quietly. Lina: ''' "Yeah, really. What'd be the fucking point?" '''Abby: Roddy grinned weakly. "You're asking the wrong guy." You know. Roddy was pretty sure this was the truth. Made him feel a bit more settled. Goro was a sketchy weirdo, but-- not as murderous as maybe Roddy'd expected. Lina: ''' "You're right. Maybe I'll sit Raef down, get the explanation out of him." Goro leaned against the wall, arms crossed again. "You got a weird sense of morality, you know that? You seem totally spooked by some sketchy shit, totally unbothered by others." '''Abby: "What's Raef got-- you know what no don't tell me. If it's what I suspect I don't wanna know." And now Roddy had that suspicion lodged in his brain too. Nice. Thank you, Goro. He hunched his shoulders, feeling a little wary. "I don't-- think of myself as having a sense of morality?" he said warily. "That sounds like. 'This is right and this is wrong.' I don't-- try to do that. Just got- things that I'm okay with and things I'd rather not. I guess." Lina: ''' "Sure. Yeah. What gets me is that it even bothers you when other people do the things you don't wanna do. Y'know, it'd be one thing if you said, hey I'd rather not stab a guy, but you go ahead. You don't like it when other people do the stabbing either, though. That's... usually what people mean, when they say they think something's wrong. Right means everyone should do it, wrong means nobody should." '''Abby: Roddy wanted to argue with that. He scowled and stood up straighter, ready to do it to. Except. How could he argue with that. Wasn't sure. "I don't think about it," he muttered, looking off to the side. Lina: ''' "Alright." Goro shrugged. "I don't think most people do, honestly. Just was curious." '''Abby: Oh good they were dropping it. Thinking about morality always made Roddy feel-- icky. Hollow. Didn't like it. "Hey you ready to come back inside now?" Roddy asked abruptly. "If you don't wanna play darts maybe you can help me cheat. Jonn kept winning." Lina: ''' Goro snorted. "Yeah. Oh yeah. I know this little cantrip that'll make your aim better. We got this." He pushed off from the wall and stepped toward the door, lightly patting Roddy on the shell again as he went. '''Abby: END Title: Alley Summary: Roddy and Goro chat about a variety of subjects, including Amren, hugs, and murder clerics. Category:Text Roleplay